Crossing the line
by Lost2Love
Summary: In Hermione's 6th year she finally belives she crossed the line of close friends... And so has Ron, too bad he's with Lavender... or is he? chap 6 up! XD
1. Hermione:1

_Crossing the line:_

Chapter 1: When I saw you…

I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I first saw you, with your red hair and bright blue eyes. It broke my heart every time we fought, yelled or screamed at each other. There was no way for me to tell you how I felt with out you thinking I loved Harry or that I loved Victor when you were too blind to see, that I loved you. I love with all my heart, Ronald Bilius Weasley. But now you're too busy to even talk to me, you're with Lavender now… you don't need me anymore, you have _Lavender_.

But that will never stop me from loving you, Ron.

You're the light of my world, even if we get on each other nerves.

You're the one that protect me, even if you're scared of spiders.

You're the thing that makes me get up in the morning, even if you're the thing that makes me not want to.

I can write so many good things about, and then write as many things bad about you.

I can love you one day, and then be annoyed at you the next day but you know that is just me.

I just wished you loved me the same way that I love you, but I know that won't happen. So I'll just until you need me, or want me, I'll be here.

That's until I saw you, you're just perfect for me in every way. And that's just when I saw you…

_This is sad but this story will have more chapters and also with Ron's point of view. I hope you like the chapter! Sorry if it's short! XD I forgot to tell you this takes place in Hermione's 6__th__ year. Until the next chapter!_

_~lost2love~_


	2. Ron:1

_Hello people!! I'm happy to know, that I have fans for this story. when it was only out for, like what? A day? That is awesome!!! XD well I hope you like this chapter! Remember to review!!! _

_I don't own anything!!!! I wish I did!!! XP_

_Crossing the line:_

Chapter 2: When I heard you…

To say that the first time I saw you, I knew I loved you. That would be a lie. The first time I heard you say my name I knew I heard angels, but even they would have the same voice as the first time I heard you say my name. Hermione, no one is as perfect as you and it makes me scared that I can be the perfect guy for you. I don't deserve you and you deserver someone way better then me. Like Harry, or Victor even thou just the thought of you with another bloke gets my blood rising and I can't help but yell at you when I get mad. Oh Hermione, how I wish to take back all my hateful words and never make you sad. But I'm just a bloody prick, a bloody prick that is in love with you…

And it hurts that I can't make you smile or glow with happiness, you deserve that.

It hurts me more to see you cry, when I made you cry.

It hurts that I can't protect you the way that you need protection.

It hurts that I can't have you in my arms right now.

It hurts that I can't pull the bloody courage to kiss you right now.

It hurts that I just can't be your perfect guy…

So I'll stay with Lavender, because…. It's better then being alone.

But she will never be like you.

_Lavender_ is pretty. But you're _beautiful_!

_Lavender_ is (I guess) smart. But you're _intelligent_!

_Lavender _is nice? But you're the kindest person I'm lucky to meet.

Lavender is nothing compared to you! But nothing, no one, is as perfect to me, then you…

I love Hermione Jean Granger, and I knew that the moment I heard you…

_AWW!!! That was so CUTE to write!! XD I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!! Please Review!!!_

_Until the next chapter!!! XD_

_~lost2love~_


	3. hermione: 2

_Thanks to the people that review and favorite this story! I am very glad that people have enjoyed my chapter so far! XD_

_Thanks to:_

_Selesteant_

_SiriuslyBaubles_

_Mclaughlin_

_Smallvillemonster123_

_Americangirl2517_

_On with the story!!! XD_

_Crossing the line:_

Chapter 3: Looking in your eye's

When we talk I sometimes don't pay attention because I was to busy staring at my favorite color, you bright blue eyes… I love it when you laugh and your eyes just sparkle that's when it's my favorite shade of blue…

Your long hair is the only thing that can compete with your eyes. I love how it's not super long but not super short. It's perfect like you, and I can't help but wonder what it would feel like under my finger tips. But I curse it because when I enter the common room last night I saw _her_ putting her hands thru your hair while you were snoging her.

It wasn't fair that _she_ has him.

What does _she_ have that I don't have?

I cry at the thoughts of not being able, to be with you.

How can I get you to see me Ron?

Am I invisible?

Annoying?

Ugly?

What can I do to make you see me?

But when I look into you eyes, I forget all my insecurities and stare into the beautiful blue eyes that I fell in love with the first time I saw you.

Looking into your eyes have that affect on me, and I love every moment of it. But sometimes I hope that when you look in my eyes you don't see Lavender, or 'Monie, the best friend but you see Hermione, the girl that loves you… And forever will…

_I hope you enjoyed the Chapter!! I wont be able to update till Monday. So I hope this holds you out till then. Until the next Chapter_

_~lost2love~_


	4. Ron: 2

_Hello people!!! I'm back!!! XD it looks like everyone loves this story since all the reviews say 'AWSOME STORY UPDATE!' or something like that. That makes me happy!! XD _

_Thanks to:_

_Xx-Ron-And-Hermione-4-ever-xX_

_Selesteant_

_I hope this chapter is as good as the other chapters!!1 XD_

_I do not own anything… that's no fair… XP_

_Crossing the line:_

Chapter 4: Your smile

There is one thing that I have learned from being friends with you is, that you have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen in my whole time of being alive, and it could brighten my day even at the foulest of days.

I believe the only thing that can compete with voice and beauty, is your smile, and laughter.

When you're with me I can't help being happy, but your smile make's me put a goof grin on my face.

It's contagious, and I love every minute of it.

I wonder what I can do so I can keep you smiling because, it's the only beauty I see in this world and I never want it to go away.

But good things always come to an end…

One day in the common room Lavender had me pinned to a chair and trapped me into, what looked like snogging, but was really me trying to get away from her so I can breath. And when I mange to get away I see you, your face was shared with a sadden look, your eyes losing its sparkle, and your lips not in a smile. It will haunt my dreams to see you that way.

Why can't I be with you?

Why can't I be perfect for you?

Why do I make you sad?

I don't want to make you sad anymore, Hermione. I just want you happy, and loved the way you need to be loved. You deserver all of it, everything.

And I see every time you smile.

And I love it.

_I hope you liked the chapter! XD sorry if it's short! I just think it's better short… Anyway! Review and tell me what you think! Do you love it? Did it make you cry? Anything you think I should put in the story? Well, thanks for reading I hoped loved it as much as I love writing it!!_

_Until the next chapter! XD_

_~lost2love~_


	5. Hermione:3

_Hello readers!!! I'm guessing I didn't do too well of a job on the last Chapter since I got only 1 review… well I guess I have to try harder. _

_Disclaimer: I, Lost2Love do not own anything that is Harry Potter… But I do have every book and Movie of Harry Potter… ___

_Crossing the line_

Chapter 5: Can you be mine?

Is it possible that you see me?

Hear my words and hear the true meaning?

Love me the way I love you?

Is that possible?

Am I dreaming?

I must be dreaming because the Ron standing in front of me is not with his girlfriend, no he dumped her. And he is look at me like I've always dreamed about and to be honest… I'm scared that I will be hurt. I'm not scared of love but I am scared of when the love is gone. But I shouldn't give my hope up if it's just that he doesn't want to be with Lavender and not because he loves me. But who would love me the way I want to be love?

Victor is nice but I don't think of him in that way…

Harry is my brother and it's too weird to think of him in a different way then that…

Ron is the guy I want in my life and still after more then 5 years he can't understand that. Life is already confusing as it is with Voldermort and all the Death Eaters.

Ron, don't break my heart! … I guess the best thing to do is finally tell him I love him… and ask him if he can be mine…

_Sorry if that was short. I had to do that! ____ Anyway I hope you like the chapter. The next chapter might be the last one… I don't know... well until the next chapter!_

_~lost2love~_


	6. Ron:3

_Wow… I got a lot of fans from the last chapter… That's AWSOME!!!!! XD thanks so much!!!! I love you guys!!! XD (in a friend type of way)…lol _

_Thanks to:_

_Selesteant_

_d-christen_

_merponiesrule13_

_Muttzrock_

_Please keep on reading, and for those of you that like Harry&Ginny stories, I have a story called Torn and a story called Comatose. As for Luna&Neville stories I just have one, called Lovebug. But I will have more!! XD Well enough with my advertising! On with the story!!! XD_

_I, lost2love, do not own anything!!...sad..._

_Crossing the line:_

Chapter 6: Be mine…

I want you to be mine, Hermione.

I was wrong to think that just being with Lavender would be enough for me, but I was wrong. I just want you and I really need to get the courage to do that. So I broke up with Lavender in hopes of being yours and never Lavender's. But, can you forgive me for trying to forget you.

It was hard knowing you were right there and I couldn't stay with you.

It was hard not knowing what it would feel like to be with you.

But I won't dream no more of the 'what if's', but think of the 'now's'

So I'm asking you, Hermione Jean Granger, to be mine and mine only.

.

.

.

BLOODY HELL SHE SAID YES!!!

Am I dreaming?!!!? Or is Hermione really kissing me right now??!

Wow she's an amazing kisser… 

_I'm going to stop it here… XD Are you guys happy?! Hermione said yes!!! XD The next chapter is going to be the epilogue!!! I hope you enjoyed the story!!! Until the next chapter!!! XD_

_~lost2love~ _


	7. Author's note!

_Hi people!!! XD I'm so happy to get this far!!! XD__ I'm thankful to all of those who have read this story and favorite it!!! _

_XD To be honest, when I made this story… it was on accident, I just felt love sick and I thought of Ron and Hermione, and so was this story was made… weird, huh? I'm glad many people liked it._

_ And if anyone wants special pairings for songfics or anything like that, I am happy to do!!! And I know that I'm weird but I have a special way to end the story…_

_**Please go to my profile and look up my songfic 'Sunday Morning' and that will be your epilogue.**_

_****__** Yes, I know you must be thinking "why don't you just post it on here and make it easier for us." Well I had already post that songfic and I am having writers block on how to end the story so, I was reading 'Sunday Morning' and thought to myself… 'I'm such a retard (no offence!) I had the perfect ending right here and I was too stupid to notice it!"**_

_So since I'm writer and can basically do whatever I want with my story, I'm going to use that! XD_

_ Sorry to those who were ready to see the happy ending! XD Thank you again for putting up with my story and weird ways to end this story!! XD please review this chapter or 'Sunday Morning' and tell me what you think!! _

_Until the next story,_

_~Lost2Love~ XD_


End file.
